Nouveau monde, nouveau départ
by haki-sekai
Summary: [YURI] Luffy, chopper et Usopp étaient assis le long de la rambarde du bateau. Quand soudain Ussop vit une chose tombé du ciel , pensant que c'était un oiseau Luffy utilisa son élasticité pour attraper l'animal. Lorsque que ce dernier réussit à ramener l'objet sur le navire.Les mugiwara furent surprit de voir que ce n'était pas un gibier, mais une humaine au physique particulier..
1. Chapitre 1

C'était une journée paisible chez les Mugiwara, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, le temps idéal pour se reposer, Nami était dans la piscine gonflable profitant de la fraîcheur de l'eau sous le regard pervers de brook, Franky dans son atelier en train de travailler sur le nouveau gadget du Sunny, Zoro faisait une sieste sur le pont couché contre la rambarde, tandis que Sanji se trouvait dans la cuisine à préparer le déjeuner en compagnie de Robin assise à la table en lisant un bouquin. Luffy, Chopper et Usopp étaient assis le long de la rambarde du bateau, les jambes croisées et les cannes à pêche sortis. C'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient très souvent attraper des poissons pour les manger ou remplir généralement l'aquarium du navire. Mais aujourd'hui rien ne voulait mordre cela faisait deux heures qu'il avait toujours rien attrapé.

C'est alors que Chopper vit quelque chose qui semblait tomber du ciel, il alerta immédiatement ses deux compagnons. La chose se trouvant trop loin ils ne purent distinguer quel était l'objet non identifié

_ « ça doit être un oiseau enfin à manger ! S'écria Luffy en bavant.

_ Allez Luffy attrape-le que l'on puisse manger ! s'exclamèrent Chopper et Ussop »

Luffy pris alors de l'élan pour étirer son bras et captura l'animal.

_ « C'est plus lourd que ça en à l'air dit Luffy »

La capture de Luffy arrivait à toute vitesse sur eux, chopper et Ussop prirent la fuite, Luffy se prit l'objet non identifié de plein fouet, roulant à l'autre bout du bateau jusqu'à se cogner la tête contre la rambarde opposée du bateau. Le bruit du choc alerta les autres compagnons qui les rejoignirent sur le pont du navire. Luffy se redressa en se frottant la tête afin d'identifier la nature de sa proie, il fut surprit de voir sur lui une femme inconsciente, Mais le plus étrange était que cette femme possédait une queue et des oreilles d'animal.

Notre jeune inconnue se réveilla en hurlant et se redressa rapidement sur son lit.

_ « Aaaah je tombe ! s'exclama t-elle »

Ayant ouvert les yeux brusquement, la lumière du jour l'éblouie, elle cria de nouveau quand elle se souvint de la manière dont elle avait atterris ici.

_ « Où suis-je ? Se demanda t-elle »

L'inconnu regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans un pièce assez grande, avec un bureau sur lequel reposait un stéthoscope, une blouse blanche sur la chaise, des étagères qui contenait des livres de médecine, ainsi que du matériel, elle devina rapidement qu'elle était dans une infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle vit le miroir sur le mur, elle se précipita devant et se palpa tout le corps.

La jeune femme avait une peau mat avec des cheveux mi-long noir, elle était de taille moyenne elle possédait une queue et des oreilles animal d'un pelage noir, ses yeux était de couleur vert perçant.

_ « Ouff je pensais que mon corps allait subir énormément de changements en arrivant dans ce monde mais il n'a rien, tant mieux ! s'exclama t-elle

_ Que veux-tu dire par « dans ce monde » fit une voix derrière elle »

La jeune fille hoqueta, et se tourna pour identifier la source de cette voix, c'était l'archéologue de l'équipage au chapeau de paille qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce.

_ « Robin... prononça l'inconnue

_ Comment connais-tu mon no-

_ Ooohh tu es enfin réveillée interrompit Luffy qui fit irruption dans la pièce suivit des autres membres de l'équipage. »

Maintenant tous l'équipage était présent dans l'infirmerie afin d'interroger la jeune fille. La jeune demoiselle les remercia de l'avoir sauvé.

_ « Je m'appelle Kuro et je suis venue de loin afin de rejoindre votre équipage, enchanté fit-elle en souriant

_ D'accord dit Luffy

_ Merci capitaine répondit Kuro »

Nami et Ussop prirent Luffy par le col :

_« Mais tu es fou et si c'était une ennemi ! S'exclamèrent les deux membres en même temps.

_ C'est pas bien les gars, elle est venue de loin quand même répondit Luffy

_ Sois un peu sérieux dans tes décisions Luffy on ne sait rien d'elle dit Nami »

Luffy soupira

_ « Bon tu pourra intégrer cet équipage que si tu réponds à quelques questions fit Luffy d'un air qui semblait sérieux

_ Je t'écoute répondit Kuro

_ Première question : Comment as-tu eu ses oreilles et cette queue super cool

_ Je suis né comme ça, mon père était un métamorphe de race féline

_ Je vois, deuxième question, Luffy pris tout à coup un air sérieux, es-tu une ennemi

_ Non. »

Luffy tourna sa tête en direction de la navigatrice et le tireur d'élite de l'équipage le pouce en l'air et le sourire au lèvre, fière de lui. Nami et Ussop était en pleurs par terre devant l'idiotie de leur capitaine.

_ « Alors bienvenue dans l'équipage Kuro cria Luffy

_ Merci beaucoup fit Kuro. »

Franky, Brook rigolaient de l'idiotie de leur capitaine, Zoro montrait un visage plus réticent concernant la nouvelle venue, quant à Nami, Ussop et chopper ils ne pouvaient rien dire quand Luffy prend un décision il est impossible de le faire revenir en arrière. Quant à Sanji, il était simplement heureux qu'une nouvelle femme rejoigne l'équipage. Robin montrait pour sa part un visage impassible. C'est alors qu'un gros gargouillement retentit dans la pièce, c'était le ventre de Kuro et Luffy qui avait résonné en même temps

Kuro rougis d'embarras alors que Luffy se plaignait déjà à Sanji qu'il avait faim. L'équipage se mit à rire sauf Zoro et Robin, les membres de l'équipage sortirent de la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine, sauf Kuro que Chopper garda avec lui un moment pour l'examiner. Alors que cette dernière regardait ses nouveau compagnons quitter la pièce, elle vit Robin s'arrêter à l'encadrement de la porte. Kuro rougit lorsque leur yeux se croisa, Robin la fixa du regard puis s'en alla sans rien dire.

Après que tout le monde soit partit, notre petit renne s'installa sur une chaise et demanda à Kuro de retirer son t-shirt, la jeune fille s'exécuta et le médecin put l'examiner.

_« Bien tu vas mieux maintenant tu avais eu un peu de fièvre pendant que tu étais inconsciente.

_ Merci, Chopper !

_ Tiens change-toi ce sont les vêtements de Nami, je vais rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine, c'est la pièce juste à ta gauche quand tu sortiras. »

Chopper partit et la nouvelle recrue se changea, puis une fois terminée elle se dirigea vers la cuisine... Enfin si on pouvait toujours appelé ce champs de bataille, une cuisine. Luffy mangeait comme un glouton se servant de son fruit du démon pour attraper la nourriture présent sur la table et dans l'assiette d'Ussop. Le capitaine remarqua néanmoins la présence de Kuro dans la pièce :

_ « Oye Kulo bien manger c'est suber bon ! Dit ce dernier la bouche pleine, octroyant un rire de la nouvelle venue. »

Sanji accouru auprès d'elle les yeux en cœur, il lui indiqua que son plat l'attendait, et qu'elle pouvait s'installer. Elle s'installa entre Nami et Chopper, sur la table devant elle se trouvait un magnifique plat de riz cantonnais qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

_ « Merci Sanji !

_ De rien, Kuro chan ! répondit le cuisinier en se dandinant dans tout les sens »

Après s'être bien rempli le ventre, Luffy n'attendit pas un seconde et embarqua Kuro avec lui :

_« Viens Kuro on va te faire visiter le bateau, tu verras il est super cool ! »

.

Ussop et Chopper suivirent le deux compagnons. Et le reste de l'équipage retournèrent vaquer à leur occupation.

C'était impressionnant, le Sunny était beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait, le navire possédait quatre étages.

Au premier se trouvait un bar avec un gigantesque aquarium qui s'étendait tout le long de la pièce. À l'étage d'au dessus, on avait la cuisine ainsi que l'infirmerie. Puis au troisième étage, on retrouvait une salle d'observation qui était aussi une bibliothèque et l'atelier d'Ussop. Mais le plus incroyable restait le sous-sol, ce dernier était séparé en six compartiments possédant différent type de transport tels qu'un sous marin, ou un petit navire nommé le « mini-merry ».

Après avoir visité le navire, les quatre compagnons retournèrent sur le pont et lorsque Kuro vit Nami à l'étage appuyée sur la rambarde contemplant le mer, la femme mi-humaine mi-félin se précipita vers la navigatrice.

_ « Nami, je voulais te remercier pour les vêtements. fit notre héroïne en souriant »

Nami fut attendrit devant ce sourire qui semblait si innocent et enfantin

_ « Pas de problème, je te les donne, ils te vont mieux qu'à moi répondit la rousse »

Kuro sourit et Nami continua à fixer Kuro la rendant mal à l'aise.

_ « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ç- »

Nami posa une première main sur la tête de Kuro, puis une deuxième.

_ « Tes cheveux sont vraiment doux on a l'impression de caresser une fourrure ! dit Nami en intensifiant ses caresses »

Kuro ne disait rien, elle savourait visiblement les caresses de Nami, elle les adorait même et on pouvait le voir par son visage souriant. Elle est trop mignonne pensa Nami.

_ « Oye Kuro viens voir ! cria un membre de l'équipage depuis le pont »

C'était Ussop qui appelait la nouvelle membre ainsi que Chopper et Luffy qui lui disait de se dépêcher.

_ « Aller vas-y, on te demande fit Nami »

Kuro hocha la tête puis sauta par dessus la rambarde pour atterrir sur le pont et rejoindre ses compagnons.

_ « Kuro, montre nous tes pouvoirs fit Ussop

_ Oui montre les nous renchérirent Chopper et Luffy

_ Je peux me transformer en n'importe quel félin que j'ai touché affirma Kuro »

La jeune fille s'éloigna, elle s'illumina progressivement et on pouvait voir le contour de sa forme changé. Luffy, Chopper et Ussop furent fasciné par sa transformation incroyable, Kuro venait de passer d'humaine à panthère noir sous leur yeux.

_ « Trop cool ! Crièrent les trois garçons »

_ Bien alors, approche Luffy voyons voir ce que tu vaux dit-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

_ Très bien mais je te préviens je ne vais pas retenir mes coups ! répondit le capitaine

_ J'espère bien. Lui rétorqua t-elle. »

Le reste de l'équipage s'était rassemblé au côté de Nami pour voir ce spectacle. Ussop se mit entre les deux combattant muni d'un micro, un sifflet et des lunettes de soleil.

_« Bienvenue tous le monde, nous assistons à un combat qui s'annonce incroyable, installez-vous bien car ça va bouger, je vais tout d'abord présenter nos deux combattants. Sur ma droite voici notre chère capitaine de l'équipage au chapeau de paille j'ai nommé Luffy ! à ma gauche, la toute nouvelle recrue et femme féline j'ai nommé Kuro ! Qui sera le gagnant de ce combat, nous le seront très bientôt »

Ussop se recula et rejoignit les autres

_« Le combat commencera à mon coup de sifflet, préparez-vous »

Luffy et Kuro se mit en position de combat, les deux se fixait afin d'analyser le moindre mouvement de l'autre.

_« Triiiiiit » Ussop venait de siffler le début du combat.

Le son du sifflet venait tout juste de retentir, Kuro se retrouvait déjà derrière le dos de Luffy et lui infligea un coup de patte qui le fit voltiger Luffy de l'autre coter du pont.

_« Wow, tu es rapide je ne l'avais pas vu venir ! » fit Luffy en se relevant, nos deux combattants avaient maintenant échangé leur place initial. Les membres de l'équipage fut surprit de la vitesse surhumaine de la nouvelle recrue.

Luffy se remit en position d'attaque, ce dernier émit alors un sourire et ordonna à Kuro de se ramener, la jeune fille se retransforma en sa forme humaine et fonça sur le capitaine du navire. C'était incroyable, les deux s'échangeaient des coups mais l'un paraît toujours le coup de l'autre, cet échange se déroulait à une vitesse inouïe.

Alors que Luffy failli infliger un coup à Kuro qui l'esquiva de justesse, la femme féline prit ses distances et se transforma cette fois-ci en guépard et elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse autour de Luffy afin qu'il ne prévoit pas sa prochaine attaque. Luffy restait calme et concentré et semblait analyser les mouvements de Kuro. Quand le guépard décida de l'attaquer. Le capitaine esquiva son coup et répliqua avec un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, faisant voltiger Kuro qui se rattrapa avec son agilité.

_« Pas mal dit Kuro en se retransformant.

_ Tu te débrouilles bien aussi répondit le capitaine. »

Puis nos deux héros se relancèrent dans un autre échange de coup acharné sous les acclamations des membres de l'équipage. Chopper, Ussop, Nami et Sanji encourageait Kuro à mettre une raclée au capitaine tandis que Brook et Franky voulaient que Luffy terrasse son adversaire. Quant à Robin et Zorro ils se contentaient observer le match.

Les deux adversaires continuait leur combat avec une vivacité incroyable, ils étaient si concentré et semblaient s'amuser si on se fiait à leurs sourire respectifs. Kuro dirigea son attention vers les spectateurs un instant et eu le temps de croiser le regard de Robin, elle fut surprise de voir que l'archéologue souriait légèrement. Ce sourire qu'elle ne comprit pas la surprit et la déconcentra. Le capitaine ne rata pas cette chance et lui infligea un coup de poing assez fort pour faire basculé Kuro par dessus bord, heureusement que la féline réussi de justesse à s'accrocher à la coque du navire manquant de goûter à l'eau salée une deuxième fois dans la journée.

Les supporteurs de Kuro soupirèrent en se dirigeant vers Robin qui tendait sa main avec un sourire narquois, ces derniers lui donnèrent tous une pièce de 10 Berry.

_ « Je comprends rien, ils semblaient pourtant de force égale, je pensais qu'elle avait ses chances !» se plaignit Nami »

Robin émit un rictus puis partit sous les yeux de ses compagnons dépités en s'amusant à lancer ces pièces dans sa main. Kuro remonta sur le pont.

L'après-midi traînait en longueur, le ciel était d'un bleu pur et ce magnifique tableau de couleur azur ne contenait aucune tâche blanche pouvant entraver le passage des rayons lumineux qui provenait du soleil. Mais ces derniers étaient accompagné d'une douce brise qui rendait ce moment de la journée apaisant. Luffy, Chopper et Ussop en avaient profité pour faire une sieste tandis que Brook les berçait avec une mielleuse mélodie, Nami était à l'étage dirigeant le navire, Zoro s'entraînait et Franky se trouvait toujours dans son atelier. Mais qu'en était-il de la nouvelle recrue de l'équipage ?

La féline sous la forme d'un chat noir se dirigeait dans la salle de l'aquarium et s'installa sur le canapé qui s'étendait tout au long de la pièce. Elle se mit en boule, bailla tel un vrai chat et s'endormit très vite dans les bras de Morphée.

.

Après ce combat avec Luffy, j'avais décidé d'aller faire une sieste comme le trio infernal. Il faisait une chaleur monstre dehors, ça ne se voyait pas mais ce combat m'avait épuisée c'était fou à quel point il était fort. Je décidais donc de me réfugier à la salle de l'aquarium car il y faisait frais et je trouvais l'ambiance de cette pièce vraiment agréable. C'est sous ma forme animal que je m'installa sur le long canapé et en profita pour roupiller.

Alors que je me baladais dans un endroit d'un blanc pure et accueillant, je m'arrêta brusquement lorsque je vis une sorte de nuage épais ou plutôt une guimauve, je me dirigea alors vers cet objet intriguant. Sous ma forme animal je pût l'escalader et en profita pour m'assoupir dessus, sa texture moelleuse et douce étant très agréable, elle dégageait aussi une odeur qui me semblais familière ça m'apaisait énormément pour une raison que j'ignorais. Il n'y avait pas à dire l'endroit où je dormais était le paradis.

Alors que je profitais de ma guimauve paradisiaque, je vis un bras se former sur celle-ci se diriger vers moi. Était-ce dieu qui voulait me punir pour ma paresse ? N'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir je ferma mes yeux prête à recevoir la sentence de l'être à qui appartenait cet endroit. Rien. Pas de douleur. Au contraire je sentais quelque chose de confortable sur mon dos faisant des vas-et-viens du haut vers le bas, je rouvris alors mes yeux et constata que le membre supérieur me prodiguait des caresses mais même si étrangement, c'était assez agréable, elles paraissaient un peu trop réels pour un rêve.

Tandis que je me quittais petit à petit mon merveilleux rêve, j'ouvris lentement mes yeux et me redressa pour voir que j'étais toujours dans la salle. Mais cette sensation moelleuse sous mon corps allongé persistait ainsi que l'odeur familière… Pourtant lorsque je m'étais installer, le canapé m'avait l'air un peu plus dur. Lorsque que je dirigea mon regard vers l'endroit où je m'étais assoupis, je vis des jambes. Surprise, je me retourna pour voir le propriétaire de celle-ci. Mon visage s'empourpra quand je vis le propriétaire de celle-ci. L'individu croisa mon regard et me dit

_ « Enfin réveiller, j'espère que tu as fais une bonne sieste Neko-chan »

De toute les personnes présent sur ce navire, elle était la dernière personne que je penserai voir maintenant. Quoi que ce ne fût pas très surprenant après ce qui s'était passé ce matin, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, seul son nom sorti de ma bouche :

_ « Robin... »

 **Salut à tous ici Haki, fan de yuri comme vous avez pu le voir. Je viens tout juste de débuter en tant qu'auteur de fic donc ceci est ma toute première fanfiction. Des amis m'ont encouragé à en faire donc je me suis lancé x) ça me fait tous drôle d'être celle qui écrit d'habitude je suis la lectrice et non l'auteur N'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos impressions en me laissant un commentaire tout est bon pour s'améliorer.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Haki.**


	2. Chapitre 2

_ « Robin... »

L'archéologue de l'équipage était installée sur le canapé de la pièce, portant son attention sur le livre qu'elle tenait de sa main gauche tandis que sa main opposée était toujours sur le dos du chat. Quand l'utilisatrice de fruit du démon remarqua que le chat s'agitait dans son sommeil, elle ferma son bouquin et reporta son attention sur cette dernière. Elle vit Kuro regarder un peu partout devant elle, puis diriger son regard avec elle.

_ « Enfin réveillée Neko-chan » fit la brune

Kuro hocha la tête et se mit assise sur les jambes de Robin.

_ « Je suppose que tu es ici pour avoir la réponse à ta question. » Soupira le chat

_ « Quelle perspicacité » répliqua Robin

_ « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais » dit Kuro en tirant la langue

_ « Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit que tu pouvais refuser »

Après cette réplique, Robin souleva le félin par la peau du cou.

_ « Lâche-moi tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, c'est désagréable ! » cria Kuro en se débattant

_ « Je te le lâcherai que si tu dis ce que je veux savoir » déclara Robin

_ « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » rétorqua le félin

_ « Très bien. »

Robin se leva sous l'incompréhension du chat, elle ouvrit le hublot de la pièce et pendit le chat dans le vide.

_ «Tu vas pas faire ça. » Déglutit Kuro  
_ « Je m'inquiéterai à ta place. » Répondit Robin avec un sourire  
_ « Tu ne le feras pas. » Renchérit le chat confiante  
_ « Bien. »

Robin lâcha le chat par-dessus bord, Kuro allait une nouvelle fois atterrir dans l'eau et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Cette dernière criait durant sa descente :

_ « Tu as osé le faire ! Remonte-moi, je vais tout te dire, alors remonte-moi ! » Paniqua Kuro

Robin réceptionna le chat à quelques centimètres de l'eau à l'aide du pouvoir de son fruit du démon, en faisant éclore des bras sur la coque du navire, elle fit remonter l'animal. De retour à la case départ pour Kuro, nos deux personnages étaient revenus à leur position précédente.

_ « Mais ne viens pas me dire que je te mens après. » Soupira Kuro  
_ « Je t'écoute. »

\- « Comme tu t'en doutes déjà je ne suis pas native de ce monde, je viens d'une autre dimension. Mon monde ressemble assez au vôtre sauf qu'il n'y a pas de fruit du démon, ni de pirates. Elle est nommée Gaïa. Ma planète est peuplée de cinq races différentes : Les elfes, les hommes-bêtes, les humains, les trolls et les fées. Elle est dirigée par les humains sous la monarchie du roi Ardéon, ces êtres n'ont pourtant pas de pouvoirs contrairement aux autres races mais sont parvenus à dominer le monde grâce à leurs progrès scientifique et technologique, ils sont parvenus à créer des armes dépassant l'entendement faisant pression sur les autres pays voisins, ils démarrèrent des guerres afin d'agrandir leur territoire c'est ainsi que le royaume de Seis sema peur et terreur dans le monde entier. En ce qui me concerne, je proviens d'un petit pays qui fut rapidement sous l'emprise du royaume. Mes parents et moi vivions reclus dans la forêt afin d'éviter les travaux forcés dans leurs usines de production ou dans leur armée.

Car Ardéon ne se limitait pas qu'à conquérir les territoires mais aussi à asservir tout individu n'étant pas de race humaine et à exploiter les ressources des pays au point d'augmenter la pauvreté. On vivait paisiblement, je m'entraînais souvent avec mon père dans les bois à chasser et à maîtriser mes transformations, tandis que ma mère entretenait la maison, s'occupait de mon éducation, elle me lisait beaucoup de livres j'adorais ça. Un jour, les soldats de Seis eurent vent de notre localisation et la nuit ils prirent d'assaut notre cachette, ma mère m'avait fait évacuer par l'arrière de la maison, me promettant qu'ils allaient me rejoindre et que je ne devais jamais faire marche arrière, je les ai attendus pendant une semaines dans le refuge qu'ils avaient construit en cas d'urgence. Sans nouvelle. J'ai ensuite appris par la suite qu'il était mort, j'ai erré de ville en ville pour survivre jusqu'au jour où je me suis faite capturée par des marchands d'esclaves, je fut revendue de noble en noble.

Puis un jour lors d'un incident je fis capturée par les soldats de Seis, je pensais que j'allai pourrir en prison au moins je n'aurais plus à servir de bonniche pour ces enflures, mais ce qu'ils m'avaient réservé était bien pire, je fus transférée dans un des centres de recherche scientifique et technologique de Seis, après cela j'ai reçu toutes sortes d'expériences toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, j'étais traitée comme un vulgaire cobaye. Dans ce labo s'effectuait aussi des recherches sur un portail dimensionnel, j'ai perdu de nombreuses camarades de cellule dans ces expériences défectueuses, de ce que j'avais compris ils essayaient de renforcer nos corps pour survivre au voyage dimensionnel mais jusqu'à présent le portail était instable, rien que toucher la faille dimensionnelle déchiquetait le corps de quiconque s'approchait, ne laissant aucune trace. Avec les autres filles détenues au labo il est arrivé qu'on ait des moments de joie aussi peu nombreux soient-ils… nous nous racontions nos passés, ou si le portail fonctionnait dans quel genre de monde voudrions-nous vivre ?

Dans l'autre secteur, les autres détenus se sont révoltés et ont lancé une tentative d'évasion massive, des détenus nous ouvrirent nos cellules, nous étions trois par cellule, Hiskaya, Hestia et moi-même, malheureusement, Hestia n'était pas avec nous car c'était à son tour de passer dans le portail alors nous sommes directement partis la chercher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Après s'être frayés un chemin entre les combats et les soldats qui tentaient de nous arrêter, nous sommes arrivés à la salle, devant nous se tenait Hestia de dos menottée devant le portail en fonctionnement prête à subir son sort, derrière elle la salle de contrôle que nous venions de pénétrer où supervisaient quatre scientifiques accompagnés de cinq hommes armés, nous avons entamé le combat avec ces derniers, après les avoir terrassés nous rejoignions Hestia pour la libérer de ses entraves, par mégarde nous n'avions pas remarqué qu'une des scientifiques avait appelé les renforts, la sortie était barrée par une trentaine de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Dos au portail face au soldat, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Nous étions fichus si on engageait un combat c'était la mort assurée, si on se laissait capturer ce serait d'innombrables tortures qui nous attendraient après la fuite qu'on avait commise. C'est d'un simple regard que Hestia et Hiskaya comprirent mes intentions, sans hésitation nous fîmes demi-tour et sautèrent dans la faille dimensionnelle. La suite tu la connais. »

\- « Désolé je ne t'aurais pas forcé à me le dire si j'avais su que c'était des souvenirs douloureux » exprima Robin

\- « Oh non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça » sourit Kuro

Robin se mit à réfléchir comme on pouvait le voir par sa main gauche posée sur ses lèvres.

\- « Mais il y a une chose qui me tracasse, comment se fait-il que tu me connaissais déjà à ton arrivée ? »

\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » fit Kuro d'un visage qui semblait être en contradiction avec ses mots

Voyant que le chat s'obstinait à ne rien lui dire, l'archéologue voulu la reprendre par la peau du cou mais le chat fut plus rapide, il sauta des jambes de la brune et se dirigea vers la porte de la sortie, Robin riposta en utilisant son fruit du démon et fit éclore un bras au sol, Kuro l'esquiva en sautant mais fut rattrapée par une autre dès son atterrissage au sol.

\- « Ta vitesse n'a aucun effet avec moi » nargua Robin en voyant le chat se débattre

Le bras lança le chat à Robin, Kuro était maintenant de retour à la case départ.

\- « Continue » dit l'archéologue

Kuro soupira « Toute dimension possède un lien qui les unit, qu'il soit matériel et/ou humain »

\- « Et quel était notre lien avec votre monde » demanda la brune

\- « Je t'ai dit que ma mère me lisait souvent des livres, j'en adorais un particulièrement, il se nommait One piece, c'était un livre imagé qui racontait toutes vos aventures »

\- « Je vois… Mais attends ça veut dire que tu- »

\- « Je sais tout de vous d » nargua Kuro

Kuro se transforma en sa forme humaine et était maintenant assise à califourchon sur Robin. Affichant un sourire carnassier, elle enlaça Robin.

\- « Nous sommes compagnons maintenant, alors prends soin de moi, jolie demoiselle. » souffla-t-elle à son oreille

\- « Je te trouve bien collante pour un chat » répondit Robin repoussant Kuro à l'aide de son index gauche appuyé sur le front de la nouvelle recrue.

\- « Je suis un chat unique en son genre » renchérit-elle en mordant légèrement le doigt de l'archéologue

Sur cette dernière phrase, le chat se leva et quitta la pièce. Robin était maintenant seule, elle caressa l'endroit où le chat avait posé ses crocs, on pouvait distinguer un sourire sur ses lèvres :

\- « Intéressant, voilà un chat qui aurait bien besoin d'une petite leçon de dressage »

Notre héroïne qui marchait en direction du pont s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin, recroquevillée sur elle-même ses mains sur son visage cachant ses rougissements. _Comment j'ai pu faire ça, c'est embarrassant._

.

Le vent soufflait en faveur du Thousand Sunny, le bateau surfait avec une telle rapidité sur la mer. Kuro sous sa forme animale marchait en direction du pont. À son arrivée, elle vit Nami debout près de la rambarde à l'étage. Le chat au pelage noir était maintenant au pied de la navigatrice qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. La féline sauta pour atterrir sur l'épaule de la rousse qui fut surprise mais s'arrêta de crier quand elle reconnut l'animal :

\- « Aah c'est toi, Kuro. Tu m'as fait peur » dit Nami soulagée

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais tu as l'air concentrée ? » demanda le chat

\- « J'examinais le log pose, en tant que navigatrice mon rôle est de veiller à ce qu'on aille dans la bonne direction » répondit Nami en montrant le bracelet qu'elle avait à son poignet

\- « Ah, je t'ai interrompue, désolée. » fit Kuro en descendant de l'épaule de la rousse

\- « Non, j'avais fini de toute manière, d'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu sous ta forme animale ça te demande pas de l'énergie ? »

\- « Si mais ce n'est qu'une petite transformation, puis j'aime bien rester sous cette forme »

\- « Ah d'accord, tiens d'ailleurs je suppose que l'on t'a pas encore montré la chambre des filles, suis-moi »

Le chat suivit la navigatrice sans dire un mot, les deux femmes parcoururent le navire et arrivèrent dans la chambre.

\- « Voici ta chambre » annonça Nami au chat qui venait de faire de passer le seuil de la porte

La pièce était assez spacieuse et très organisée pas surprenant quand on connaît les propriétaires, très différente de celle des garçons qui dormaient tous sur des hamacs collés les uns aux autres. Lorsque l'on passait le seuil de la porte, la première chose que l'on voyait était une table basse entourée de quatre fauteuils mauves, proche de ceux-ci sur le mur face à la porte, il y avait une étagère à porte vitrée, sur les deux premiers étages il y avait des livres, sur la troisième par contre reposaient différentes bouteilles en verre de couleurs différentes, juste en-dessous il y avait des verres et assez d'espace pour se préparer de bon cocktail. Le dernier étage une sorte d'armoire à deux portes fermées à clé d'après Nami, elle contenait les différentes cartes qu'elle avait dessinées.

Plus loin dans la pièce se trouvait le lit dont la taille était gigantesque, on pouvait faire dormir 4 personnes dedans sûr ! Un peu plus loin il y avait les placards et une commode munie d'un miroir qui leur servait à se pomponner, un bureau, ainsi qu'une petite pièce possédant un lavabo et des toilettes.

\- « Wouaaah on peut dire que vous ne manquez de rien ici. » fit Kuro étonnée

Le chat avait fait le tour de la chambre sous le regard de Nami, on pouvait voir la joie sur le visage du félin, ce qui fit sourire la navigatrice.

\- « Concernant tes vêtements, étant donné que pour l'instant tu n'en as pas je te donnerai les miens, depuis notre retour sur le Sunny beaucoup de vêtements ne me vont plus. » soupira Nami

\- « C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on ne surveille pas sa ligne » Nargua la brune

\- « Faut dire que j'ai encore pris de la poitrine, enfin tu ne dois pas savoir de quoi je parle » répliqua la rousse

\- « Vache à lait » Murmura Kuro en détournant le regard, vaincue par la réplique de la navigatrice. « _En plus, ma poitrine est un peu plus petite que la sienne_ » pensa-t-elle

Nami qui avait entendu le chat, attaqua cette dernière en lui tirant les joues : Qu'est-ce que tu traites de vache à lait menaça Nami dont le regard en disait long sur son énervement.

\- « Aïe aïe aïe, arrête ! » Supplia Kuro

\- « Repens-toi » Ordonna Nami

\- « Excuse moi » Cria le chat

\- « Excuse-moi Onee-chan » Corrigea la rousse

\- « Excuse-m- Jamais de la vie ! » Rectifia t-elle

La navigatrice intensifia la torture comme on pouvait l'entendre par l'augmentation des cris de douleur de Kuro.

\- « Excuse-moi, Onee-chan » fit le félin

La rousse relâcha le félin qui massait maintenant ses joues douloureuses. Nami émit un cri d'étonnement quand elle vit l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge murale dans la chambre : « Il est déjà si tard ! »

La femme à la chevelure de feu se dirigea vers son placard et prit des vêtements, sous le regard interrogatif de Kuro.

\- « Allons prendre un bain. » annonça Nami

\- « Hein » le visage du chat pâlit

Voyant que Kuro ne bougeait pas d'un poil, Nami décida de saisir le félin.

\- « Hein, attends Nami »

Kuro s'agrippait au sol à l'aide de ses griffes tant bien que mal, ce qui amusa Nami. Malheureusement pour Kuro, la rousse avait plus de force qu'elle et réussit à l'extraire du seul élément qui la maintenait au sol. Pas que Kuro détestait les bains, disant que son instinct animal avait pris le dessus, n'oublions pas qu'elle était une femme mi-humaine mi-animale. Nami tenait fermement Kuro qui se débattait toujours et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall de la salle de bain, elle déposa la chatte par terre, celle-ci avait maintenant renoncée à s'enfuir durant le trajet.

\- « Allez cesse de bouder et retransforme-toi » fit la rousse amusée par les réactions du chat

Kuro avait tourné sa tête et fit mine de ne pas entendre.

\- « Ooh je vois, c'est comme ça » dit la rousse s'approchant lentement vers le félin, un visage démontrant qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire subir un nouveau châtiment au félin.

Comme attendu, elle attrapa Kuro et commença à la chatouiller, cette dernière rigola immédiatement, elle semblait sensible à cet torture vit le rire et les hurlements qu'elle poussait, c'était tellement efficace qu'elle se retransforma inconsciemment.

\- « Tu vois quand on veut, on peut » fit la navigatrice en se relevant

Kuro était allongée par terre à bout de souffle, la navigatrice lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- « J'en attendais pas moins de la Chatte voleuse, elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut » souffla Kuro

\- « Hehe tu me flattes »

Les deux femmes se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Elle était gigantesque et magnifique, on ne peut pas dire que Franky bâclait son travail. Après avoir passé la porte coulissante, un spectacle lumineux se tenait devant nous, les rayons du soleil couchant qui traversaient la fenêtre illuminaient toute la pièce en ricochant sur le carrelage de couleur bleu ciel qui recouvrait l'ensemble de la pièce ainsi que le pilier carrelé situé au centre de la pièce séparant la salle de bain en deux parties où étaient accrochés des portes-serviettes tout autour. D'un côté de la pièce il y avait un large miroir mural fixé, au-dessus d'une planche de bois accrochée au mur où reposaient différents produits cosmétiques et hygiéniques, devant celui-ci il y avait cinq tabourets en bois alignés. Un peu plus loin il y avait une douche séparée par des parois teintées. Pour finir, de l'autre côté de la pièce s'étendait un long bain rempli d'eau chaude comme on pouvait le voir par la fumée qu'elle dégageait, il aurait été plus profond on aurait pu le confondre avec une piscine chauffée. En voyant cet énorme bain, Kuro déglutit.

\- « Alors le petit chat à peur de l'eau » rigola Nami en se dirigeant vers les tabourets

Cette réflexion eut l'effet d'agacer notre héroïne. Elles s'étaient installées toutes les deux sur un tabouret et se savonnaient en fixant leur reflet sur le miroir, c'est alors que Kuro hurla. Nami avait saisi la queue de la nouvelle recrue :

\- « Wouaah c'est vraiment une vraie, elle est tellement douce, comme tes cheveux » ajouta-t-elle

\- « Aaah, ne la touche pas c- comme ça sans me le demander, ma queue est s- sensible » dit-elle en tremblant et en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler.

\- « Ah ah ah, j'ai trouvé ton point faible » nargua la rousse

Kuro fut agacée encore une fois comme on pouvait le voir par la deuxième veine qui gonflait sur la tempe.

\- « Dis donc je te trouve bien amicale pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de moi dans cet équipage. » dit Kuro

\- « Ooh c'est du passé ça voyons, et puis n'importe quelle personne sensée aurait réagi comme ça » répondit Nami

\- « Il se peut que je sois une ennemie »

\- « Qui sait, et puis maintenant je fais confiance au sixième sens de Luffy, il a un don pour déterminer la nature d'une personne, c'était la même chose pour Robin. »

\- « Je vois… Alors j'hésiterai pas à t'assassiner la première » répondit le chat avec un gros sourire

\- « Je doute que tu ressortes de ce navire indemne, après ça » répliqua Nami le sourire aux lèvres

Les deux femmes se mirent à rigoler. Après avoir fini de se laver, elles allèrent s'installer côte à côte dans le bain, l'eau n'avait pas trop d'effets sur Kuro car elle était peu profonde. Elle était détendue profitant du bain, un silence apaisant régnait, enfin jusqu'à ce que Nami le brise :

\- « Hey Kuro, d'où viens-tu » demanda Nami

\- « Encoooree ? » soupira le chat

\- « Comment ça encore ? » fit la rousse

\- « J'ai déjà tout raconté à Robin, demande lui, elle t'expliquera »

\- « Noon, c'est ton histoire alors je veux l'entendre de ta bouche en plus on a du temps à tuer et je répondrai à toutes tes questions si tu veux »

\- « Toutes ? »

\- « Oui.. » répondit Nami pas vraiment rassurée

Kuro lui raconta alors la même histoire qu'elle avait racontée à l'archéologue, à la fin de son récit Nami garda le silence puis s'exprima

\- « Donc séduite par mon incroyable personnalité et beauté, tu as choisis de venir ici. » ajouta Nami d'un ton narcissique

\- « ça va pas trop haut les chevilles » fit Kuro blasée

\- « Mais il y a un truc qui cloche si tu es née métamorphe, tes pouvoirs tu ne les tiens donc pas d'un fruit du démon » s'interrogea la rousse

\- « A mon arrivée ici, lorsque que vous m'avez vu tombée dans la mer, j'ai essayé de remonter à la surface. Mais mon corps était faible et coulait comme une enclume c'est alors que j'ai compris que que j'avais subi quelques modifications en arrivant ici. » expliqua Kuro

\- « Je vois… Mais pourquoi avoir choisi nous et pas un autre monde, tu as dû sans doute lire d'autres livres. » demanda Nami

A cette question, Kuro se mit à rougir inconsciemment.

\- « Oooh, toi tu me caches encore des choses à ce que je vois, dis-moi tout ! »

\- « J-je vois pas de quoi tu parles » fit Kuro en s'éloignant de la navigatrice

\- « Bien. Je ne vais pas te forcer, c'est ton choix » fit Nami

« Hein »

 _C'est bizarre de la voir se résigner aussi facilement,_ pensa Kuro. Elle avait parlé trop vite. Nami venait de saisir sa queue, obligeant Kuro à se tenir au bord du bain, tremblant, des rougeurs au visage, Kuro essaya de se retirer de l'emprise de la rousse à l'aide de son bras libre en essayant de repousser la rousse mais elle était trop faible. Cette situation fit naître un sourire sadique chez Nami.

\- « A-arrête Nami, c-c'est pas juste » parvint à dire le chat

\- « Tu me promets que tu vas me répondre » fit Nami

\- « Ou-oui, oui mais lâche-moi ! » parvint à hurler à bout Kuro

Nami lâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur le chat, Kuro était en train de reprendre son souffle, puis lança un regard noir à la navigatrice, la rousse n'aurait jamais dû découvrir son point faible.

Après que Kuro reprit son souffle, elle se réinstalla au côté de Nami dos contre le bord du bain, la tête baissée, son regard dirigé vers ses mains dont les doigts s'entremêlaient dû à sa nervosité tandis que la rousse la fixait du regard.

« Je pense que je suis arrivée ici grâce au lien qui me reliait à votre monde, comme je t'ai raconté mes parents me lisaient très souvent vos aventures, je les adorais et je chérissais ces moments que je passais avec eux plus que tout, vous faîtes partie des souvenirs qui me sont les plus chers ainsi que de mes plus grands moments de bonheur… Mais il est vrai qu'il y avait une certaine personne qui a toujours attiré mon intérêt... » expliqua Kuro.

\- « C'est mignon, qui est-ce ! » questionna Nami

\- « en fait je suis... »

\- « Tu es... »

\- « tombée sous le charme de…. » Kuro devenait de plus en plus embarrassée en pensant à la personne qui occupait son coeur

\- « Deeee…. » répéta Nami d'impatience

Au même moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Kuro, tête baissée et concentrée pour parvenir à dire le nom de la personne qui occupe son cœur, ne l'avait pas remarqué, seule la navigatrice l'avait aperçu :

\- « Robin ! » cria Nami

\- « Hein comment tu- » voyant que Nami regardait dans une autre direction, cette dernière fit de même et vit Robin nue à l'encadrement de la porte

A cette vue, Kuro ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détacher son regard du magnifique corps svelte de l'archéologue.

\- « Tu en a mis du temps » fit Nami

\- « Un petit imprévu m'a mise en retard » répondit Robin

Kuro sentit la pique qui lui était dédiée, la brune s'installa sur les tabourets en bois pour se laver, dos à Kuro et Nami, dont cette dernière redirigea son attention sur Kuro :

\- « Alors qui est-ce ? »

Voyons que Kuro était obnubilée par Robin, la rousse comprit immédiatement qui était la personne en question. C'est alors qu'elle mit ses mains sur les yeux de Kuro et lui chuchota : « Je vois qu'on se rince l'œil par ici »

Kuro agacée par la réflexion de Nami se jeta sur elle, le visage pourpre et lui tira les joues.

\- « Hahaha, en tout cas je suis contente que tu sois parmie nous ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un nouveau membre féminin en plus. »

\- « De même, puis Robin doit morfler avec tes problèmes de somnambulisme comme quoi mon arrivée ici est le fruit du destin »

\- « Hein comment tu sai- »

\- « Je sais tout de toi, n'oublie pas » répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois

\- « Stupide chat » les deux femmes commencèrent à se battre dans l'eau

\- « Uhuh, je vois que vous vous entendez bien toutes les deux » gloussa Robin en entrant dans le bain.

\- « Je supporte juste l'idiotie de cette gamine » répliqua Nami

\- « D'ailleurs quel âge as-tu Kuro ? » demanda Robin

Entendant que la voix était proche, Kuro tourna la tête et vit Robin à ses côtés, elle était maintenant entre Robin et Nami.

\- « J'ai 20 ans »

\- « Mais tu es plus jeune que moi » s'écria Nami

\- « Oui mais je reste ton aînée intellectuellement idiote » répondit-elle en saisissant d'une main le visage de Nami

\- « Mais c'est qu'elle prend la grosse tête, la nouvelle » fit Nami agacée

Nos trois membres féminins discutèrent et tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où vînt le temps de quitter le bain, elles sortirent de l'eau en prenant leur serviette respective et se dirigèrent en direction des vestiaires, Kuro suivait les deux aînées. Mais la nouvelle recrue se mit à tituber, elle mit sa main sur sa tête essayant de retrouver son équilibre, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était déjà en train de tomber, n'ayant pas la force de se rattraper elle ferma les yeux prête à recevoir le choc.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle attendait toujours, mais elle ne sentit rien de douloureux au contraire, elle avait la sensation que sa tête était tombée sur un oreiller mou et doux. De ce fait elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était dans les bras de Robin, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine, maintenant par la main de l'archéologue.

« ça va ? » questionna la brune

Kuro aimait vraiment Robin, mais aussi tout cet équipage. Elle se sentait chanceuse et heureuse de pouvoir enfin avoir une vie normale. Kuro avait agrippé la serviette de Robin et enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de cette dernière, ses yeux émettaient une lueur de bonheur mais aussi une once de tristesse, elle murmura alors : « Je suis heureuse d'être parmi vous... »

Robin avait senti le poids de Kuro se faire de plus en plus lourd, cette dernière s'était évanouie dans ses bras…

A suivre.

 **Pfioou, enfin publié après 6 mois de torture et sueur, je crois que j'allai jamais en finir. Je vous avoue que le passé de Kuro a été le plus dure à écrire car j'avais trop d'idée qui se bousculaient dans ma tête Mais en tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire. Et désoler d'avoir pris autant de temps.**

 **A la prochaine 3**


End file.
